


The Perfect Weather To Fly

by lakemonsters



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Aomine as a cat, Demons, Dominion AU, Drama, Dystopia, Established Relationship, Fallen Angels, Longboards, M/M, Neo-apocalyptica, Train Stations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short pieces involving Aomine and Kagami.  It's my dumping ground for restless plotbunnies and  'what if' scenarios for my favorite pairing. </p><p>Oddities, really. </p><p>Each chapter can be read as a stand alone. Thank you in advance for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Ao/Kaga] Please, let your love not run cold

It's a waiting game and you stare at an empty parking lot, at the fresh tire marks, the broken bottle of wine and a crumpled bottle of mineral water.

  


The road island you sit on is warm against your ass and you press the heels of your palms against your eyes tightly. It's not fair, you think adamantly. Your opinion is so tightly woven that nothing can convince you otherwise, it does not permit reason nor an alternative explanation. Aomine is wrong and you are right, it does not matter just how right he can be, because for you he is a hundred years to early to know everything and what you think is right will forever be so because you think you are so much smarter than he is.

  


Aomine has to give way. He has to or there will come a time when something between the two of you will snap and it's going to be irreparable.  
You curse under your breath and you think that despite everything he should come back and apologize, maybe make love to you on the bonnet of his car as added apology. That's how it should go. But as you stare at the items on the ground and your scowl grows deeper and darker - you come to realize that he's not coming back and what's been broken will remain broken for an indefinite number of days, maybe a lifetime. 

The wine was for the anniversary that you both agreed on celebrating, the bottled water was because the supply at the apartment you share with him has run out. There's always fruit and water in the fridge and never anything else because none of you ever stays long enough to consume more. So you really don't understand why the argument had to happen on this particular day and this particular time. It's one of those mysteries like the accidental things that come out of your mouth that weigh more than what your shoulders can carry.  


You're strong but not that strong.  


Certainly not strong enough to hold the weight of both your futures and the limitless possibilities of your talents and careers. You cannot even keep your own schedule straight on ordinary days.

_It's always like this! Like we're playing! Always playing!_

And the fact of the matter is that it started out with a game.  


You stand up and at least pick up the big shards to throw in a trash can, light up a cigarette but quickly extinguish it because you're not in the mood, you don't want a cigarette, you just want him. Halfway to the trash can you hear the screeching of tires so loud and irritating but you can't help but smile inside and frown alternately.  


Then, Aomine pulls down the power windows and stares you in the eyes.

"Get in."

"WHY?!"

"For chrissakes, Taiga."

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!"

"For what??!"

You look away and you know that he's going to marry some woman whether you like it or not. He's the most sensational NBA player ever to come out of Japan and you are his sworn rival. There is no going around that fact. 

Tantrums are thrown around in place of reason and you whip out another stick and try to light it only your lighter's doing the same - throwing a tantrum and does nothing but flicker a little and never really lights up. Aomine is done waiting and he yells at you from the car one more time, something you can do easily because you are half-American and you can yell just as easy. 

"I'M JUST NOT GOING WITH YOU!"

He glares at you and it dies down to an intense stare - "Get in, Taiga. I won't ask again." Aomine is like the Law of Gravity you eventually get in and slam the car door shut. He may have succeeded in making you move but he's not getting anything more. 

By the time you get back to the apartment - he is fuming. 

You know this because he doesn't wait for you to get out of the car like he usually does, doesn't slam anything down. He's in that quiet state of calm and the first thing that comes to mind is that he's going to get in there and pack what little he has before he leaves you for good. 

As a matter of fact, you choose pride above all that you feel. As a matter of truth, you always knew deep inside that the day would come. The front door is left open when you finally walk in - the faint light from the bedroom slips through the cracks and corners of the hallway, from the door you watch him.

No one wants to live like this. This is no one's kind of life.

"Are you leaving?" This is the first time you don't shout at him tonight.

"Well, it really doesn't feel like you want me to stay." Aomine says without looking up at you. Busying himself with the black leather bag and shoving a few shirts and hoodies in it. He walks around to the underwear drawer and grabs his boxers and socks. 

Aomine must have perspired profusely during the car ride because he is half-naked and you wonder if it is really necessary for him to pack in that state with that tattoo of his showing under white light: It's an ashen panther that stalks from under his left breast bone down to his side - with the tail ending just above his buttocks. Though he is tanned from hours under the sun, you see he's a little red from anger and confusion; trying to decide between prolonging or shortening his stay in this place he shares with you from time to time. 

Walking in and sharing the same space, breathing in his scent and feeling the warmth he radiates makes you feel heady. He looks at you and slowly shakes his head.

"I really don't understand you, Taiga. I don't even know why you got mad at me at the parking lot all of a sudden. We were going to celebrate weren't we?"  


You don't answer, you look away and fidget in that spot you are occupying, trying to be as small as possible. How could you ever say what the reason was? How could you ever admit to him that you are so far gone that just thinking about losing him knocks the wind out of you? You are more experienced in relationships, should have been in control - but your heart has other plans.

So you just walk closer and closer until your cheek hits his shoulder and you are half-slumped and half-holding him. He doesn't push you away but he keeps his control and holds you lightly. Aomine knows you are tired and maybe worn out by the circumstances and the fact that you cannot be both lover and a superstar openly. He knows because he too is tired but he masks it with smirks and elegance. 

"I want to do it." You say this clearly, moving your arm so it's draped over his shoulder and your eyes are sharp and guarded and they need Aomine.

"It can't be like this all the time." He is talking about the tantrums and the fights and the violence. "You have got to talk to me. I can't read your mind,"

And you most probably never will, not directly, not eloquently as he would like. "Sure. I'll try." 

 

*

 

It doesn't take a lot for Aomine to get into it. 

The sexual attraction between the two of you is strong after all. And when you are on your back and at level with your arms and his shoulder and his golden hair moves over your chest as he kisses you from chin to throat to chest -- your breath hitches and your stomach dips to suck in the meager air. 

He does this to you: his mouth takes you in and worships every inch, leaving you wet and heaving and almost undone. You do this to him: your heels dig in lightly on the small of his back and your fingers tug at his soft, cropped hair, screaming for more, always more, without really uttering a word. Then the world shifts again and you feel your back slide over the cool sheets and your palms hold you up, your knees planted as far apart as possible. Then reality stretches wide enough for it to shatter at the last minute and all you really know is that you're both going at it like animals. You don't realize that you move a little and soon your hand is holding on to his arm, trying to anchor yourself into the only living being that matters to you at this moment. 

When all other things fade and you both lose breath - a smile creeps over your lips when you feel his weight on your back, collapsing in a heap, placing scalding kisses on your spine as an apology. One large hand smoothes over your side, up and cups your shoulder lightly. 

You know you didn't really succeed in telling him what you cannot stand losing.

But he assumes correctly when he yawns and after that he tells you this - "It's really an old fashioned thing for any guy to marry just because of age. Sometimes they don't." He's not making you any promises, he's not even assuring you, but he's telling you that he's there for as long as you want him to be. And thinking back, you realize that - back at the parking lot, he was not accepting an invitation to that mixer that his manager wanted him to go to. He was declining yet another banquet where fathers offer their daughters in the hopes of marriage in exchange for -- money, prestige, fame. 

Any other secondhand emotion is an afterthought in the world you both live in right now. Your hand finds his and you thread your fingers, and there is no more fight left in you for tonight.

"I want…" 

You - the infamous and indomitable Kagami Taiga - begins to say aloud - but then you feel his steady breathing behind you and his cheek is snug on your back, an arm holding you tight for all you are worth. The words die in your throat and you tell yourself that -- right now -- there is nothing more in this world that you could ever want.


	2. [Ao/Kaga] There is a light that never goes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kagami far into the future.

Human dwellings moved to the skies long after the Last Great Global Tragedy. 

The dystopia that a multitude of writers and artists once dreamed of is now real and breathing and obvious. The flatlands are no longer conducive, the human race now calls giant fish-bowl-like structures - home.

For the ones that survived the global tragedy it was just a matter of waiting to die and not about living, specially if you lost everything there is to live for. Though some are lucky, some have the fortunate choice of a second chance: the talented, the gifted and the best specimens of the human species - locked away and preserved in tanks. Taking samples of their DNA hoping to recreate the glory of their former selves.

Kagami looks into the tank labeled as 'Aomine Daiki - Superior Athletic Ability - Basketball' and he touches the glass, imagining that his fingertips do feel the skin soaked in viscous fluid whose nature and purpose have long flew over his understanding. All he knows is that Aomine is one of the chosen few - preserved because what he once was - is now one of Human Kind's best chances at Rebirth. 

The Kagami that looks at Aomine is a little older - maybe a decade more advanced than the sleeping Aomine. It can be accurately described as 'waking Kagami first' - now it's all about patience. It's all about the waiting. Day in and day out he watches him in deep sleep, dreamless and almost _gone_. It's not like the distant past when Aomine dreams, snores and drools; so full of life even in slumber. After ten years, Kagami's lost purpose of whether he's waiting for Aomine to wake or waiting for himself to fall back asleep again. Terror has long left him, because how can someone be terrified of something when there is nothing…no one to live for. The future is similar to the horizon he sees every waking hour - vast, endless and most of all dark - not even shadows to tell him that somewhere out there is a light that never dies.

 

*

 

"Aomine, I'll be back tomorrow after work."

It's no longer a promise, it's _their_ everyday.

 

*

So, it happens on an a day like any other. 

Time counted no longer in minutes but nano-seconds; Kagami walks into the facility with a special badge for 'Kagami Taiga - Donor - Superior Athletic Ability' and he says a curt hello to the warden and walks to the stairwell to descend where Aomine is. Usually, the other man says nothing, just nods back and leaves Kagami to go on with his visit, but, today he smiles mildly and says --

"This will be an interesting visit for you…"

Kagami, who stops in his tracks and looks back at him - tilts his head a little and frowns as if pondering - before he quizzically smiles back and proceeds with his short journey. If he starts walking faster, legs stepping wider - it's all coincidence he tells himself.

 

*

Aomine is still asleep.

Kagami watches him closely, watches over him like it's the most natural thing in the world. But unlike other ordinary days - today, time's finally moving in slower intervals, with purpose and most of all with that glimmer of hope.

"Wake up faster, Idiot." 

Then he smiles, brighter than he's ever done, wanting it to be what Aomine sees as soon as...

 

*

 

On the statistics monitor next to Aomine's tank - in bold digital fonts it says: Rapid Eye Movement (R. E. M.) -- Constant. Like that which we all do prior to waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nabbed the chapter title from a Morissey song :)


	3. [Ao/Kaga] Eyes on a moon of blindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if you ever lose your sight...here I'll give you mine.

It's blurry at first and Aomine feels a light sting just above his eye lids and he lifts his hand to scratch at it only to be stopped by Kagami, grabbing his wrist and landing a gentle kiss on his knuckles --

"Are you really that much of an idiot? Don't touch it yet or it might get infected."

"The stitches are dry and healing that's why it's itchy. You're the idiot."

They look at the mirror at the same time and laugh in unison - Aomine spies that Kagami is blinking rapidly and looks at his reflection with concern. Kagami responds with a dismissive shrug and winks at Aomine.

"It'll be okay. Unlike some people, I try to follow doctor's orders. It'll only sting a little and then it'll pass."

"Don't you find it strange though..."

Kagami rests his chin on Aomine's shoulder and then stares at their reflection, focusing on their eyes before smiling.

"No. I've no regrets."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. If you lost your vision, it's only natural for me to give you half of mine."

"Kagami..."

"I think red and blue is all the rage these days..." 

They stare back at the odd mismatch of their eyes. Kagami choosing to keep one of Aomine's damaged eyes in place of the one he gave the other basket ball player.

"I don't deserve you." Aomine says - one of the rare times he declares outright affection for the other man.

"You better rethink that because...uhm...you're stuck with me for the long haul." Kagami says with a very big grin plastered on his face.

Aomine says nothing that's worthy of this moment, so he just head-butts Kagami lightly, sliding lower to tuck his head under his chin and kiss his collarbone gently. He looks past their reflection on the mirror, moves his vision higher so he can see the world outside their window, hungry to see more of the ordinary things he's taken for granted after weeks of darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, U2 for the chapter title.


	4. [Ao/Kaga]  Me You, We Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Aomine try to be supportive friends to Kise.

This is what they get for enabling and supporting Kise in his efforts to woo Kuroko. 

This is what they get for trying to be good, supportive friends. 

 

+

 

Kagami and Aomine are cramped in a small cabin, hundreds of feet above ground. Kagami doesn't mind this of course, having practically grown up in theme parks all over California. He kind of likes the lazy lull of descending and the mild of excitement of ascending in a ferris wheel. Kagami's probably done this a hundred times and it never ever gets old. But as he looks across the small space, his heart feels a little tug of both pity and worry for Aomine.  
The other boy is looking out into the city lights, dreary because of the after-rain mist from that day. Tokyo is many things, it can definitely be cold when it wants to be.

He follows Aomine's gaze and it's focused on the sky, never on the ground. 

This is because Aomine isn't really fond of ferris wheels. He doesn't really care about heights, but the repetitive motion does something to him that Kagami can only define as lethargy. He reaches across and gives his knee a little squeeze and it brings Aomine back to earth - looking at Kagami and shrugging - being nonchalant about his current state.

"Sorry. This is all on me. I didn't know they'd have trouble with the ride."

"At least we're not moving. Ten minute ride and all…things like this happen."

"Just accept the apology."

"Don't try to make yourself feel better."

"That's so uncalled for."  
"I didn't want to go in the first place."

"I know. I'm sorry. We did it for Kise."

"It's his relationship, he should work on it himself. I don't remember him helping us through our shit."

"Aomine."

"Kagami."

 

+

 

And like bad timing from an underrated B-Movie the giant mechanical beast lights up again and begins to move. Kagami is looking straight at Aomine and vice-versa. Unspoken and all, they agree to disagree. It is Aomine that breaks eye contact first because they can hear Kise's nervous chatter from the cabin above them. They hear nothing from Kuroko, but they can only assume that he's listening, observing.

Aomine rolls his eyes.

"If he'd only shut up and think about what he's saying."

That makes Kagami smile because Aomine should practice what he preaches. And he tells him that, which earns him a slight shove.

The ride's almost done, Kagami feels like he's above all static right now.

"He's getting the hang of it, Daiki. There's no manual for things like this. It's learn as you go."

And Aomine forgets the lazy lull he feels in ferris wheels - leans forward and places both his hands on Kagami's knees, giving them a firm squeeze. Since when did this idiot become so profound??

Aomine leans forward, Kagami meets him half-way and they kiss. They kiss in a fashion that moves from tender to innocent to dirty in a matter of unknown intervals. They don't notice that their backdrop has changed from the night sky to the cotton-candy lights of the theme park.

Kagami has half-a-mind to break away first, but Aomine trails close, landing a kiss on his chin. Kise is tapping on their cabin door with a grin, Kuroko a step behind him, they are holding hands.

"Hurry up, guys! Kurokocchi wants to ride the Vortex!"

Aomine gives him the finger in jest from inside the cabin before indulging in another kiss. Kagami cooperates this time because, surely they deserve this for being such good and supportive friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the past, I always seem to miss all the special days for my pairings. I guess that I am grateful for this weekend because being home enabled me to be online at the right time. Thus, I participate in [Kagami + Aomine] day :)


	5. [Ao/Kaga]  Angel flesh and Demon bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is for everyone. _Everyone_.

Aomine and Kagami enter a small room with white walls decorated by a single black and white polaroid on the South wall: The photo is of the two of them, standing on the rooftop of a building somewhere in Flatbush, Brooklyn. They are looking at one another - neither scowling or smiling, against the gray strata backdrop of one of the most complicated cities in the world.

Kagami moves to one side of the bed and Aomine proceeds to the other, they take off their clothes unceremoniously, layer by layer until nothing's left. Kagami sits on the bed and pulls out the drawer of the bedside table near him, knowingly but not robotically taking out the things they will need for tonight.

Aomine turns his head slightly to look at him, from that angle he can see the beautiful planes of his lover's back. The muscles, the contour of bone in all the right places and of course, the scars. The prominent and the most captivating scars that Aomine will ever see in his lifetime. Because they are for _him_.

The scars are parallel, they run from Kagami's shoulder to the middle of his back - they have dried clean but their depth is apparent and they will always hurt, no matter what.

Kagami jumps a little when Aomine touches them, he closes his eyes when he feels the mattress dip and the other man shifts closer and he inhales sharply when he feels Aomine kiss the skin. He thinks - what could the other man possibly see in those blemishes, those imperfections.

"I'm sorry." Aomine says.

"Don't be." Kagami's answer, always.

 

+

A dream...

 

"The results of this conclave is not to our liking, but we have given you enough time to think about your decision, we have given you the Choice."

"I accept the conclave's decision. I am grateful that it respects my Choice."

"Then it shall be carried out at dawn."

 

+

 

Kagami opens his eyes to a darkened room, Aomine's head resting next to his, an arm gentle over his bare torso. It's almost daybreak and this is when the scars hurt most - as if reliving the pain of that Ceremony. He closes his eyes and his hand finds Aomine's lacing their fingers. 

The taller man shifts in his sleep before he opens his eyes. Realizes the time and he sits up quietly, pulling Kagami closer.

It's all he can do, stay with him through it all - when his partner is transported to that place he can't even fathom. The shallow breathing, the way Kagami pulls his legs up and goes fetal. Aomine pushes the sheets away and sees remnants of their night together and the phantom lashes that appear and disappear simultaneously.

What horrible irony to feel excruciating pain after pleasure.

His mouth is against soft red hair telling Kagami he loves him. Hoping that someday Kagami won't think that his love is a punishment.

 

+

 

Kagami is brushing his teeth when Aomine walks into the bathroom with sleep still in is eyes. They smile at one another as their eyes meet in the mirror and Aomine is glad to see that Kagami's fully recovered from their earlier ordeal.

As the taller man uncaps the toothpaste tube and applies some on his toothbrush - he bites his lip.

"I'll never get used it. Seeing you in pain."

A blush crosses Kagami's cheeks when he hears this, his hand reaching out to touch Aomine's back and trace the prominent bumps of his spine - down to the only scar marring his body - a deep ridge just at the end of his tail bone.

"Can't be any worse than yours." Kagami says.

Aomine shrugs and ignores the dull ache just above his temples.

 

+

 

The things they've lost, the things they endure are nothing after all, to what they have now: _“The gods envy us. They envy us because we’re mortal, because any moment may be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we’re doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end quote is from a Hollywood movie called "Troy" - to be honest it's from one of the cheesier scenes there. But I really like it because it's kind of true.


	6. [Ao + Kaga] Une vie en Bleu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifting the covers of his bed and settling in for the night - he looks down to check if Blue is in his usual spot. As if he can tell that Taiga's checking, Blue lifts up his head and meows quietly. As if saying two things
> 
> "I'm here. Where else would I be?"

Living alone isn't as troublesome as a lot of people perceive it to be. For one, he had time to do things he needed to do, outside of school and work. These 'things' included sleeping in, gaming, online chatting with his family, doing the laundry and cooking meals for the coming work week. 

Taiga isn't averse to eating out or consuming junk food, but there are days when he'd rather eat something home-y and comforting. His mom was nice enough to share a significant number of recipes with him - some traditional Japanese, while the others were fusion of Japanese/American cooking. Taiga figures that if he ever wants to add to the collection he can just Google recipes for Southern Comfort food — his favorite outside Tailgate ones.

But —

But the best thing about living alone, for Taiga, is the freedom to decide whether he wants to keep a pet or not. And the freedom to choose what kind of pet he wants to keep. Growing up in Silver Lake, Los Angeles - his parents were able to afford more-than-comfortable living arrangements. This meant that they had the house, the SUV, the minivan, the mortgage and the yearly vacations to Europe.

Taiga's location then enabled him to make friends with kids that were privileged like him (Himuro) and those who weren't so lucky.

Perpendicular to Sunset Boulevard was Figueroa, after all, where a few of his friends lived - it was a neighborhood riddled with houses who owned vicious working breed dogs that were used to deter any shady intentions the from other people. Though Taiga was not a shady person he was not spared from the wrath of an overly anxious and frustrated Dobermann Pinscher as he visited one of his friends - which ended in a trip to the emergency room and then the rest is history.

He knew at a very young age that he'd never want to own a dog.

 

+

 

And here he is now - without a pet - but living alone and setting aside left overs for two abandoned kittens that made the stairwell of the apartment complex he lived in their home. Taiga treats them like his own, making sure to leave them food in the morning and at night. College life allows him the freedom to move his classes around to his convenience but it's not like he is moving his schedule around just for the little creatures.

There were two of them - Taiga likes to call one Vanilla for his very light gray color and sky gray eyes. The other one, Blue for its rich carbon hue and ashen-blue eyes. 

There were other, very obvious differences in the cats' personalities as well -- Vanilla is not a nervous creature, he has no problem sitting near Taiga as he fills their bowls with food and water, he has no problem with Taiga petting and rubbing behind his ears. Sometimes, if Taiga's careful, Vanilla will allow him to carry him in his arms - so long as he does not do it for long.

Blue is a cautious and free spirit. 

He welcomes Taiga with a little mewl before he is off to the side - far from his reach, watching Taiga with intent eyes. Sometimes, Taiga thinks that Blue watches him more than he watches the food. And while Taiga is playing with the other kitten, he spies the darker one playing, trying to catch a dragonfly that's wandered away from the garden and into the stairwell of the building, he would always linger but never near enough for Taiga to touch him.

 

+

 

And so months pass and the kittens grow a bit more, Taiga tries to be constant in their lives, feeding them and sometimes when he can't, because he is a college student so study group and partying is unavoidable - asks a friendly neighbor to do so in his stead. 

Taiga's social life doesn't truly interfere, being that even his friends know about the kittens. Even the people that have become _more_ than friends to him know of the felines, don't really mind them even when feeding them takes up some time before their intended benefits. It's just that no one's been _there_ often and long enough - apart from Taiga - for the kittens to get comfortable with. 

And that's okay because this is their situation and they make do.

 

+

 

Vanilla always makes it a point to get to know the people feeding him; Blue could care less.

And if Blue refuses to get close to Taiga, he is definitely wary of other people - hissing and pawing if anyone came too close. Taiga would always come just a centimeter away from touching him, before Blue would move away. If Taiga didn't know better he'd think that the little feline was teasing him.

One afternoon, the college student realizes that Winter's coming and though it never truly snows in San Francisco - the rains bring as much discomfort. Taiga then decides to take in the kittens - with the resolution that he'll have to bring them to a shelter after the season's over because he's unsure of committing to them a hundred percent. And to take in strays half-heartedly for the long haul is just cruel.

He'll be their 'owner' for the season.

That's that.

 

+

 

Having Vanilla trust him enough for him to carry inside his apartment was fairly easy. 

Taiga offered him a bit of food, leaving some on the tip of his pointer finger - as Vanilla nibbled on the morsel, Taiga gathered him in his arms and took him inside. All the while, Blue watched and meowed his disapproval at having his brother taken and most of all being left alone with only the sound of pelting rain as company.

"You really didn't think that I'd leave you alone, right?" 

Taiga comes out shortly with a small swaddle in his hands and he crouches near the little nook that the kittens have made into their home. 

"Vanilla is already comfortable inside, so you have to let me carry you for a bit because it's going to get cold and you will freeze your tail off - believe me." He understands that the kitten has no clue what he is saying, but Taiga hopes that the tone of his voice will at least calm Blue down - just enough to reach and carry him inside.

It takes patience and the willingness to help; Taiga settles down to sit indian style near the stairwell because the kitten isn't giving in just yet, the kitten moves and side glances at the college student, swishing his tail and then pouncing at an invisible foe as if Taiga's not there. And he lets him play around for a few more minutes before he gently takes the swaddle in his hand and surrounds the little creature with it. He expects Blue to put up a fight, scratch through the swaddle; but he does not count on the kitten to cease movement as soon as he has his fingers around the little body. 

He is careful with him and all the way back to his apartment but Blue just looks up at him, staring straight at him. Once inside, Taiga can't help but look back at the kitten. Their eyes meet and as illogical as it seems, Taiga knows that they connected in a way that is pure and primal and good. If he had plans to take the kittens to the shelter after winter, he quickly changed that.

Blue was now his and maybe in some way - he was now Blue's.

 

+

 

He does not plan on building a routine, but as the days pass, they begin to adjust to one another's presence.

Aside from the normal mishaps of having kittens around, they seem to know how to behave, doing minimal damage to Taiga's furniture and floors. Vanilla, as expected, calmly lives around Taiga. Blue on the other hand, though still cautious - is more involved with Taiga in a way that he sleeps at the foot of Taiga's bed while Vanilla sleeps by the window in the living room; that he sits on the bathroom counter while Taiga brushes his teeth while Vanilla clammy lingers in the kitchen waiting for breakfast; that he walks with Taiga and stops just by the doorway when Taiga's heading out while Vanilla's moved sleeping spots from living room to Taiga's room.

Taiga looks down and Blue looks up - their eyes meet, the kitten's head tilts to the side.

"Always puttering about but you never let me hold you. Silly cat." 

He closes the door quietly behind him.

 

+

 

One rainy night - a week shy of the Christmas - Taiga receives a visitor named Ryota.

He is a good friend and classmate, he visits Taiga because he feels utterly heartbroken. Being single during the holidays must really be difficult so Taiga makes sure to make Ryota's favorite pasta dish.

"You are so very lucky to have this little one to cheer you up." Ryota says - referring to the kitten sleeping in his arms. "He is so calm and I feel calm just holding him."

"Vanilla's a pretty straightforward guy, when I'm upset or happy, he's there and then when he's done with my moods - he leaves." Taiga grins.

"What about the other one?" Ryota gestures at the carbon-colored kitten glaring at him at the other side of the room.

"Blue's my cat." Taiga says it so honestly that Ryota has to look up and smile. "We're not buddy buddy or anything and he doesn't let me hold him like Vanilla usually does - but he's in every place where he can follow me. I know he waits for me too because there are days when I come back late and he's by the door when I come in."

"Probably wondering where you've been." Ryota teases. Vanilla curls up in his arms and he lifts him up to snuggle to his fur. "Dante tells me that you've been staying late at his place the past few days."

Kagami goes slightly red at that and sneaks a smile in - mildly feeling guilty for being happy when his friend isn't. "I like him. He's a good guy. I'm sorry it didn't work out between you and Vergil."

"That's okay, he's got so many issues. You got the good twin, so that's something to celebrate." They laugh a bit at that, Taiga stands to get a bottle of Cupcake Moscato - not to celebrate, but to relax with. As the hours pass - Taiga notices that Vanilla's taken residence in Ryota's lap, purring softly and looking up when he hears Ryota tell the story about his break-up with Vergil. And when Ryota starts crying for real, he holds on to Vanilla like he was an anchor to his salvation.

"Ryota…if you want, you can hold on to Vanilla for now. I mean, if you want to…I can pack a bag of food so you don't have to…"

Taiga doesn't get a chance to finish what he's saying because Ryota is on him, happily accepting the offer to borrow Vanilla. He hugs Taiga gratefully and lets go only when he feels something scratching his arm.

Blue is not happy with him clinging to Taiga.

"He's very possessive." Ryota says, wincing when Blue scratches him again and Taiga has to tell him to quit it.

That night when Ryota's about to leave with a content Vanilla in his arms, Taiga knows that Vanilla's found his human.

 

+

 

Lifting the covers of his bed and settling in for the night - he looks down to check if Blue is in his usual spot. As if he can tell that Taiga's checking, Blue lifts up his head and meows quietly. As if saying two things

"I'm here. Where else would I be?"

And then there were two.

 

+

 

Taiga wakes up to Blue hissing and spitting at the bedroom window. As he slowly wakes up he realizes that Blue is upset by the noise coming from outside. Two people were arguing, probably a lover's tiff and they decided to duke it out in the main quad, just outside Taiga's window.

"It's okay, Blue. Nothing to worry about. Settle down."

As his vision adjusts to the dim light in the room he realizes just how much Blue has grown. He was no longer a baby, but a lean and graceful juvenile cat. Still the same comforting presence in Taiga's life. 

Taiga reaches out, wondering if Blue will let him touch him and to his surprise - the cat moves to slide against his palm - once - before returning to his usual sleeping spot and settles in for the night.

"Time flies indeed." He says in passing before he turns in to get back to sleep.

 

+

 

He doesn't mean to slam the door, but he can't help it.

The sound is so loud that Blue spooks and runs back in the apartment and under the dining table - peeking between the chair legs - looking for Taiga.

He collapses near the couch, never quite makes it there before he begins to sob quietly in his hand. Break ups were never easy. And there is more regret there than sadness. But it also is amazing that he and Dante lasted this long. But it still hurts.

Taiga only stops sobbing when he feels something gentle sidle against his knee - he opens his eyes to Blue, bravely looking up at him, trying to go beyond his limitations as a cat, trying to understand what's gotten him so upset. 

Tentatively, Taiga reaches out, haf-expecting Blue to move away, so he is surprised when the cat lets him hold him and carry him close enough. Taiga hugs Blue, holds on to him and snuggles against his beautiful fur - just like Ryota did to Vanilla all those years ago. Now he understands the importance of having this anchor. Of having something holding you to the present, so you don't get lost in all that sadness.

"Thank you, Blue."

The cat mewls in response. That night, Blue doesn't leave his arms.

 

+

 

The next time Blue lets Taiga hold him is when Taiga receives call in the wee small hours of the morning. The call is from his step-mother informing him that his father has passed away. He keeps it together till the line goes dead. The next thing he realizes is that Blue is by his side, refusing to budge until Taiga picks him up and hugs him.

 

+

 

Taiga finds himself outside the Veterinary clinic and calling his work to inform them that he's taking the day off.

Blue is not as young as he used to be but he can still be pretty reckless - chasing a wandering dragonfly can prove to be challenging - and Taiga felt his heart jump to his throat when he sees Blue fall off the window. Granted that he landed on his feet, the limp that he sported had him rushing the cat to the Vet.

He miserably waits for the Vet to finish his examination.

Taiga only smiles when he sees Blue in a swaddle and the Vet smiling as he hands him back his cat.

"It's like a basket ball player landing on the wrong foot, takes a while to get the gait back but it's nothing lethal. Just be more careful next time, he is not as young as he used to be."

"Thank you, Dr. Midorima."

"No problem. I get a little too nervous when it comes to my pets as well."

 

+

 

The season is changing once more and through many winters - this is the first time that Blue is spending it on his lap and snuggled in his arms. The pitter patter of rain outside triggers nostalgia in Taiga and he wistfully realizes that in all the years that he's had Blue, the cat has always come to comfort him when he is truly hurting. Blue has never failed him. Not once.

Maybe, in some way, holding him while he's injured and keeping him warm like this - would be giving something back.

But then he belatedly realizes that even now that he is injured - Blue is still comforting him - by laying still in his arms, as if telling him - _"Ok, ok. I made you worry so I'll be a good boy so you don't get your boxers all up in a bunch…"_

This makes Taiga squeeze Blue a little tighter, making the cat stir and look up at him.

Their eyes meet.

 

+

_Their eyes meet and as illogical as it seems, Taiga knows that they connected in a way that is pure and primal and good…_

_Blue has always been his and he has always been Blue's._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Vergil and Dante for making an appearance XD My lovely twins.


	7. [Ao/Kaga] Aporia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just have to borrow words when you have none of your own.

Aomine watches from the sidelines as Kagami runs around the basketball court a few times, attempting to gain momentum. He wonders what the other man's doing, if it's some kind of new warm up routine or he was just that restless before Touo and Seirin's practice match - that he had to do something, _anything_.

 

+

 

He'd long since given up on trying to rationalize his feelings for Kagami. The feelings were all jumbled and tangled anyway. There were days when he felt happy feeling them and then there were days when he felt confused and lost. It doesn't help that he hasn't told anyone about it, doesn't help that he doesn't have the capacity to talk to Kagami about it. Aomine isn't saying that Kagami's not smart enough to understand, he just thinks that it's too much hassle, also, he really doesn't know how to say it. 

If it didn't sound right in his head, then he is sure that it won't sound right coming from his mouth.

Aomine sighs and uncaps his water bottle, taking a sip, just as Kagami runs past him looking a little too happy for his liking.

"Imma beat you today!" There isn't a tinge of malice in his voice.

Aomine flipped him one, which the redhead took with all the grace of a Tiger running down a water buffalo.

 

+

 

Kagami grinned and gunned it having just flipped the finger back at Aomine in jest.

Only, he isn't going towards the Touo Ace.

Kagami's target: Alexandra Garcia.

Aomine looks on, putting on a mask of unimpressed boredom on his face as Kagami snags - gathers Alex in his arms and in great display of both his strength and jumping ability - launches into the air and reaches out with one hand to tap at the backboard. Alex laughing and hooting - ever the willing passenger in this red rocket ship - her arms secure around Taiga's neck. But, they disengage before landing and Alex has no problem with that because she too had her time in the court and it is all muscle memory from there. 

Kagami flashes her a toothy grin, because in a way that's another improvement. In a way, that's more fuel from the launchpad and he knows that his skills are slowly developing from just explosive - becoming a well-oiled machine - utilizing it at will.

Aomine looks on but looks away when the redhead turns to look at him.

It's always there; that search for affirmation from Aomine.

_Did I do good? Did I?_

Aomine never has an answer for him, and instead of commending Kagami for such an athletic and entertaining display, he walks away with a heavy and jealous heart.

 

+

 

It's 3:25 AM —

 

"There better be a good explanation why you are calling me at this hour." Kagami says with a yawn but the threat is empty. He never truly mind it when Aomine calls, no matter what time it is.

"Bored. Testing if you were awake."

"I am now."

"Let's play."

"It's three in the morning."

"Let's play. It's the weekend anyway."

Kagami doesn't need a grave reason to get up and play basketball with Aomine. Begrudgingly, he gets up to prepare, phone tucked between shoulder and jaw - "Meet me at the usual court. You will treat me to Denny's later I swear…"

"Sure." Aomine says but the smile that Kagami can't see is evident in his voice.

 

+

As Kagami walks to their meeting spot - he sees Aomine already sitting there listening to music - chunky headphones complimenting his trendy haircut and blue hair. It's strange in a way because Aomine rarely stays in the sidelines during their one on ones. Aomine would be warming up, practicing his outside shots or leg work. For all his display of disinterest, Aomine is serious about his playing style and form.

So, to see him so unguarded and in equilibrium makes Kagami's insides hurt in ways he cannot really explain.

"Aomine." He calls out knowing that the other boy won't hear him. "Aomine." He repeats as he gets closer to him and when the other boy still doesn't look up, Kagami places a gentle hand on his shoulder - shaking him lightly. The Touo Ace does not even startle at that, he just looks up and their eyes meet. Aomine slowly takes off the headphones and hands it to Kagami.

Understanding the gesture, the redhead places them over his ears, listening to what it is that's distracting Aomine so much.

They're friends and their friendship is something so unique, so small, so exclusive - that the rest of the world won't be able to fathom it's true meaning. The world is big, big place after all. Listening, Kagami sighs quietly and shakes his head looking at Aomine, voice drowning in the song he is listening to.

"This song is in English."

"I looked up the translation."

"This is not a pop song."

"My cousin likes those unheard of singers."

Kagami slides the earphones so they rest on his neck, he stares intently into Aomine's lost blue eyes. "You must have been so confused." But Kagami meant it not just in a way where a song confuses you, rather, why you are listening to something so out of touch with Aomine's own preferences.

"Confused and annoyed that I am confused, I don't really like songs that sound like that."

"Then don't listen to it."

"But I like what it means."

"But I'm here. Unlike this song - I'm here."

"It's not about you." Aomine faintly lies and frowns when he hears Kagami chuckle, knowing that the redhead has seen through him.

"It is about me. And you. And us."

"There is no 'us'."

"Would you like there to be an 'us'." Kagami looks at Aomine with all the patience in the world and Aomine can't stand it because it makes him all warm, too warm from the inside. "Fuck you, Kagami." He says quietly.

Kagami laughs just a little and leans in close enough to touch his forehead to the side of Aomine's head, a toned arm reaches around his shoulder to pull him in close. The music filters from the earphones but they forget about it, even forget about their agreed match for a while, because Kagami is communicating a promise to Aomine. It's too important, too quiet for words.

 

+

 

_Run your fingers through my hair  
Whispering softly in my ear  
My arms are trembling, I'm so scared  
Cause it's not the same without you here_

 

+

 

"I'm here, Aomine. I'm here."


	8. [Ao/Kaga] A most beautiful hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine wants to go home as soon as possible. He is worried and anxious and wow, he's not used to feeling this way at all.

Aomine rolls his shoulder slowly and pulls down to a high crouch by the sidelines. He's watching the game, pinpointing obvious holes and weaknesses in the other team's play.

Kagami is watching him from the audience. Two rows away from court side. The redhead knows that Aomine's not all there, 95% in the game while the other 5% is lost, wandering, drifting towards home. Kagami scratches his chin lightly and closes his eyes. Two minutes more - he thinks. 

 

*

 

Kagami drives and ignores the irate huff coming from Aomine who is sitting on the bucket seat, nursing a water bottle with its contents untouched. "Look, quit giving me the stink eye, lose the attitude because I am not going to drive above speed limit." Aomine looks out the window and mutters "Five above isn't going to kill us." Kagami ignores it and reaches to turn up the radio's volume. He doesn't want this to escalate into a fight so he keeps his cool, glances at Aomine - notes his somber expression - he takes off one hand from the wheel and arches for the other's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. The taller man responds by slowly moving away from the touch, then leaning across the console and resting his head on Kagami's shoulder.

"We might be too late."

"Don't say that. Moira's a tough one." Kagami sounds convinced. Aomine says nothing after that, just moves closer to Kagami - as close as he possible can.

 

*

 

"I'm going ahead, I love you." Aomine says and Kagami's barely parked the car in the driveway.

 

*

 

Kagami walks in and finds Aomine in one of the guest bedrooms, sitting on the floor and in front of him is large whelping box and inside is a beautiful Belgian Malinois, her eyes light brown and trusting - looking up at Aomine - her human. She's a little labored in breathing but she is clearly happy that Aomine's there. To the side of the room is Aomine's mother who is sitting in a plush armchair, patiently waiting for Moira to deliver her litter. "She's been waiting for you two." 

The redhead makes a bee line for her and gives her a hug. "Thanks for watching over her, Auntie." Aomine gives him an annoyed look "How many times do I have to tell you to call her MA!" The former Seirin player rolls his eyes and smiles, gives Aomine's Mom a side glance and smiles before settling on the arm of the chair as they wait.

"He's insufferable." Kagami says with affection.

"Would not expect anything less of that one." Aomine's Mom says "Gave the dog a kiss before even acknowledging his own mother." All this said in good humor.

Aomine let it all go over his head, though. He let their banter fill the spaces in the room and comfort him, in turn comforting his dog. "You can do this, beautiful. You'll be a Mom soon." 

As if on cue, Moira gives a little cry and lays down on her side - prompting Aomine's Mom to stand up and put on latex gloves in order to assist the canine in her delivery. Kagami gives Aomine a pair as well before going out to get a basin of warm water.

 

*

 

A few hours and change - the whelping box is now filled with pups - seven to be precise - all cleaned up and nursing. Aomine falls back and rests on the floor, he couldn't be prouder of his best girl. 

"Hey open your eyes, don't fall asleep on the floor."

Aomine does and looks up to see Kagami smiling down at him. "I made some tea. It's chamomile. Have some before sleeping, she'll be fine, I'll stay here tonight. Your Mom is settling in her room. Moira's going to want to be alone and bonding with her pups for now…"

Speechless, the taller man reaches up to touch Kagami's cheek and then gives him a thankful smile.


	9. Time can keep a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The broken clock resting on one of the many shelves in his garage tells a story, but it's a story he doesn't really know yet.

It was Kuroko's idea. 

As it is these days it's almost always his idea.

Kuroko doesn't give excuses and is not in the habit of making them. If he's busy, then he's busy. If he has time then things like this happens. Aomine doesn't really remember at what point in their conversation he agreed to host the small get-together and he really doesn't try to recall because the party's happening around him. He breathes, he looks around and manages to catch a glimpse of Kise and Kuroko - quietly talking in a corner, laughing at some story Kise is surely sharing. He's said hello to everyone but oddly enough he's not engaged in any conversation. 

Aomine lives in a beautiful house in upstate New York, he converted his garage into a spacious man cave with the same tenacity he's dedicating into converting the New York Knicks into a better, more inspired team. Aomine's eyes wander to a shelf in the far left corner of the room and his gaze lands on an old handmade shop clock. It's an old project, given to him by an old friend. 

Back in the day, when he still played for the Cavaliers, he and Kagami would meet up and party or spend some time in Cape Cod at Kagami's boat house. They had made money, invested well and pushed one another to do better in many aspects of each's life. They had this healthy competition going on. And their lives intertwined in a most intricate and important way.

 

At one point, they'd had so much that any gift seemed trivial.

So, on one Christmas morning a few years back, Kagami had showed up in Aomine's Cleveland loft and handed him a box, Aomine opened it and was a little confused at what was inside.

 

*

 

"That is one of a kind. That is a clock that is the only one in existence in this world. And that's for you."

"It's your old project idiot!" Aomine said in jest. Kagami guffawed, louder than his usual. 

"I ran out of ideas on what to give you. But I did work hard on that. I'm sort of proud of it."

"Well, I'm going to keep it then. Thanks."

"Congratulations on your engagement." Kagami said it so abruptly that it takes a moment for Aomine to remember the milestone that he celebrated a few weeks ago. 

"Thanks. You weren't there, but I know that you're a busy guy."

"I'm not that busy but I just couldn't make it."

It was a strange thing to say so Aomine just looked on. "Taiga...this is a hilarious gift but it's also important. Thanks."

"It is important." Kagami grinned and reached for Aomine's extending hand and they bumped shoulders.

Their contact and communication dwindled after that and some part of Aomine believed that Kagami had actively avoided him from then on.

 

*

 

Five years and ten months on - the engagement dissolved and a few relationships after that came and went.

They'd send text messages and give each other light pats on the back during games until Kagami announced an early retirement to focus on the multiple investments his father made in his behalf.

Five years and ten months on; three states and four houses later - Aomine still had the clock.

"Kagami-kun is in London. He couldn't make it." Kuroko appeared behind Aomine, slightly startling the taller man. 

"That's fine. I mean I haven't seen him in a while so I'm pretty used to him not being here."

"I guess...I don't know...but have you ever reached out, Aomine-kun?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like in all the time you complained to me that Kagami-kun wasn't here or there, did you actually call him and tell him you wanted him to be there?"

Aomine is silent for a beat and sighed quietly. "To be honest, no."

"Maybe he's waiting for you?"

"Maybe..."

"Aomine-kun, you should maybe try to be the one to reach out? I mean I know you guys didn't fight or anything. Life just got in the way and then time became a rare commodity and all that. I just think he might be waiting."

"I think he's just busy."

"He's not that busy..."

"Funny. All those years ago he said the same thing and then he gave me an old clock project of his. Right over there."

Aomine gestures to the clock and leads Kuroko there, he takes it from its pedestal and hands it to his friend. Kuroko then take it in his hand and examines it. It's older than their friendship. Kagami must have made it in his last year of Junior Highschool before he studied in Japan. Kuroko continues fiddling with the clock and notices the little panel for the battery - he opens it, practicality kicking in, that the clock might start running again if Aomine would only change the batteries. 

"Did you ever put batteries in this?" Kuroko opens it.

"No. I just kept it." 

As the small panel separates from the clock a yellowing piece of paper falls out and Kuroko picks it up. "You should have put batteries in it sooner." He says quietly and puts the clock back on the shelf as he hands Aomine the note.

 

*

 

London is cold that day and Kagami is finding it hard to sleep. 

He has a few hours to spare before his next meeting and he wants to take a power nap, he's tired and rigid and bits and parts of him have lost the vitality - gone with his youth. He closes his eyes and tries not to think about the past, about Kuroko's voice mail telling him of a reunion in Aomine's new home.

That's another life. That's when his world shifted and moved from reality to an existence that was nothing more than reactionary. It wasn't much of a life.

His phone rings and he reads the name and Kagami feels his breath hitch.

The ringing stops and a text pushes through

// I AM GOING TO CALL AGAIN. ANSWER IT ASSHOLE //

 

*

 

Kagami answers on the third ring.

"I read your little crappy confession just now. You think you could have said something sooner?"

Kagami's head is still spinning. And the bubbling hope feels like a champagne cork ready to detonate from his chest at any moment. "Aomine...I can..."

The other man cuts him off.

"You. You finish whatever the hell you need to over there. Once that's done, fly to where I am. I'll be waiting."

"Aomine..."

"Say it to my face you stupid dweeb."

But there is no acid in those syllables, just fondness and a lightness that they've both forgotten. 

"It's been five years." Kagami says.

"So fucking what?" Aomine reasons.

It makes Kagami start laughing because that's true. Five years and change is all in the past and right now, right now time's moving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Elbow for the title of this series. Will edit tags and warnings when necessary.


End file.
